Enraptured
by Dokuganryu
Summary: 10/100. Fill for the kinkmeme and for my friend. Love you Kou, but I don't like your pairing choices. Kojuro x Masamune. Kink is body worship. Something I really like the idea of, but just perhaps not for this pairing. Ah well, did my best for you! c:


**10/100. Another fill for the kinkmeme, also an xmas present for my dear Yukimura. Kou, I will never understand why you ship Kojuro x Masamune, but I fought through my personal dislike of the pairing to write this for you. You better love me for this :c  
><strong>

3-Enraptured

With a slightly robotic stretch, Masamune groaned, wanting to get out of his armour, having worn it for far too long. Him and Kojuro had been on a campaign for a few weeks and he'd barely had a moment out of the damn metal, except for sleeping and bathing of course. As always, he had to wait for Kojuro to enter his quarters before a single item of his outfit could be removed. Not because he felt exposed without his armour, but because Kojuro would probably punish him for daring to expose his body without him present.

The loyal retainer followed a little behind Masamune, making sure the door to his room was shut tight before his thin eyes focussed on his covered lord. 'Masamune-sama, it is good of you to keep your clothing in tact without my presence. I thought I was going to have to punish you...' He gave a small laugh when his lord developed a pink tinge across his face.

'I know better than to piss you off Kojuro, you know that.' Masamune unclipped his helmet, taking it off, letting his shaggy brown hair fall into his face, flicking it backwards. He knew without looking kojuro was staring at him, having a strange fascination with his body. The right-eye walked over to Masamune, tugging at his armour-covered arm, pulling him backwards. 'Since you waited for me, I shall give you what you wish tonight my lord. All I request is to see that body you hide...' He narrowed his eyes as Masamune grinned.

'_Haha, alright._' His foreign tongue always did excite Kojuro further, hence the reason he often used it. Slowly, he untied his leg armour, sliding it off of his slender (but toned) legs, placing it aside. He'd admit Kojuro's slight possessiveness was a massive turn on to him. 'I gotta say Kojuro...I sorta like only you seeing my body...'

His eyes hurriedly scanned his lord's body, each armour piece being removed teasingly slowly. Masamune could always be such an annoyance when he wished it. 'Well naturally, I protect you and serve you with my life Masamune-sama, I should only think it fair that I obtain what I desire, and that is it. No one but me is to lay eyes upon your naked body.' He spoke firmly, so Masamune would know he was deadly serious about that last part.

A shiver shot through him as Kojuro showed his possessive streak, choosing to tug his gloves off with his teeth, his grey eye staring intently back at his retainer. 'Well _damn_ Kojuro...You must be horny or something...' The dragon laughed, slipping off his coat, his chest plate soon following, letting it clatter to the floor. With all his armour off, he was just left in his under shirt and trousers.

He moved to peel off his shirt, stopping when Kojuro stood up. 'Allow me, Masamune-sama...Taking the remains of your garments shall be my honour.' The right-eye began to run his hands along the underside of Masamune's shirt, pulling at it as he lifted his arms up, stripping his lord of the article, throwing it to one side, mumbling an apology about it probably getting creased being left in a heap.

Masamune couldn't help but smirk as Kojuro eagerly pulled off his shirt, his body warm to the touch from being under all of those layers. 'So, what if someone else happened to glance at my body, Kojuro?' He had to ask, seeing as his retainer was enraptured by even a small part of him.

The question caused him to twitch, a low growl in his throat as he imagined another gazing upon his naked lord. 'I would see to it them and you received adequate punishment, Masamune-sama.' He answered, untying Masamune's trousers, letting them drop to the floor, a spark of pleasure peaking in his groin as he remembered Masamune had been going commando for the past few days per his request.

'Oh really? _Hah, _good thing I know better then, isn't it, Kojuro?' He smirked, proudly sporting his semi-hard cock, fully aware Kojuro was staring at it. True, he was, but he wasn't just staring at that particular part, he was gazing all over his lord's body. He'd seen it many, many times before, but each time he noticed something different. This time for example, he saw a small scar on his lord's left arm, just under his elbow. Even if it was small, it was a mark he'd failed to prevent happening, and that angered him.

'I never fail to enjoy your form, Masamune-sama...Truly it is a thing of beauty.' A small smile broke onto his lips as Masamune blushed a little from the compliment. Kojuro began to remove his own clothes, quickly discarding all but his trousers, advancing forwards on his lord, taking him in a strong grip. 'Allow me to gaze upon you and treat you and your body how I believe it should be.' He traced his rough fingers down Masamune's warm back, enjoying the shiver that ran through him.

'Mhn...If that's what you wanna do Kojuro. I'm not gonna stop you, _haha'_ He always found this side of Kojuro odd yet comforting. He pulled away from the elder male, moving to his bed as Kojuro motioned to it, laying back, waiting for his retainer to return from the wash room, knowing he must be getting some oils.

'Masamune-sama, please just relax for me...I shall fulfil your requests, since you have tended to mine.' Kojuro crawled onto the bed, opening one of the bottles of oil, drizzling it across Masamune's chest, ensuring just the right amount was spilled before resealing the bottle. Leisurely, he dragged his fingers through the oil, tracing along the contours of Masamune's pecs and abs, his eyes scanning the boy's body, watching the muscles ripple beneath the tanned skin. He always made sure to stop just before his lord's arousal, knowing it made him even more needy.

It never failed to astound the young lord how fascinated Kojuro was with his body, his single eye just gazing as his retainer traced patterns in his skin, rubbing the oil along his body. It was a very relaxing sensation for him, choosing to emit a pleasured moan as his body rolled into his touch. 'You always know what you're doing Kojuro. _Damn_, got me hard already haven't you?' The young lord grinned, not even ashamed of his obvious arousal.

The retainer merely chuckled at his lord's obvious need, choosing to ignore it. 'Because I know what makes you tic, with all due respect Masamune-sama.' He moved in to kiss the younger boy passionately, his tongue effortlessly flitting past his lips and into his mouth, coaxing delicious moans out of him. He allowed himself a small moan as Masamune gripped him, forcing his oiled chest against Kojuro's, rubbing himself against him in an attempt to throw him off what he was doing.

His lord must have been a little desperate for it, considering his actions were far from prideful. He didn't mind at all, though he'd never admit to Masamune he loved to see him like this. Pulling back from the kiss, he took up place between Masamune's legs, running his calloused fingers along his muscled thighs, massaging them with circular motions. 'Am I pleasing you to your standards, Masamune-sama?'

The dragon merely nodded in response, his arousal beginning to twitch as Kojuro's hands narrowly avoided it, teasing every area around it. 'Course you are...Do you even need to ask? Nhnn...Wouldn't hurt if you paid attention to the thing in front of you though.' He gave a mock growl, rolling his hips up into Kojuro's hands.

The elder male finally gave into his lord, taking his member in a loose grip, squeezing the head to encourage a sliver of pre cum out. 'Do you wish me to prepare you thoroughly? Or are you feeling brave, my lord?' He let a small chuckle rumble in his throat, taking some oil in his free hand, uncorking it, waiting for what his lord would choose.

The young lord stifled a groan as his cock was rubbed expertly, considering Kojuro's words momentarily before breaking into a smirk. 'Feeling brave...It's not been too long since we last did it ya know? _I'm ready.' _He licked his lips a little seductively, dragging his own fingers along his body, knowing Kojuro loved it when he did this.

He'd expected that response, sighing as he revealed his own hard cock, ensuring to coat every inch of his flesh, taking the liberty to also spread some across Masamune's rear, still slipping a single finger inside of him to test the tightness. 'You feel a tad...Tight, my lord. Are you definitely sure you want me to continue as you ask?'

'Tch, Yes Kojuro...I want you to enter me with your..._Yeah_.' Masamune huffed, rocking down on the single finger that slipped inside of him, a pink tint appearing across his face. His retainer just shook his head with a sigh, 'Well...Do not say I didn't warn you Masamune-sama.' His words may have been serious, but his tone held a lusty undertone.

Sliding his finger out, he allowed Masamune to get into a comfortable position, taking his own arousal in his grip, guiding the tip of his member past the ring of muscle, stifling a soft moan as Masamune's tightness sucked him in. 'Mmn...Masamune-sama...Are you alright?' He had to ask him this, he always did.

The boy nodded, a goran rising in his throat as Kojuro pushed into him, letting a moan slip out when he felt the other had fully sheathed himself inside of him. 'K-Kojuro...Move...' He commanded, his body already igniting in pleasure as his retainer began to rock his hips forwards, small moans leaving his throat.

He did as his lord asked, drawing out fully before filling the dragon once more, taking up a feverish pace as Masamune bucked and moaned beneath him. There was nothing more he enjoyed than seeing his lord's body like this. The sweat and oil glistening along his tanned skin, his frame twisting and writhing on the bedsheets as he drowned in the pleasure Kojuro was showering him with.

Kojuro took the liberty of grasping Masamune's leaking arousal, pumping it quickly in time to his powerful thrusts. 'You look...Amazing Masamune-sama...' He smiled, increasing his pace as he felt a heat knotting in his groin. Though he wouldn't come before his lord, deeming that to be rather disrespectful of him.

The compliment caused the dragon to blush, shamelessly moaning as he felt his orgasm approach him, reaching up to pull Kojuro flush against his chest, kissing him in a heated frenzy, his tongue clumsily invading his mouth, forcing his retainer to swallow his moans as his climax peaked, his back arching off of the futon as he came across his chest and Kojuro's hand, his lower half convulsing around the right-eye's cock as it lay buried deep inside of him.

He gratefully accepted the close contact, ensuring to kiss his lord back feverishly as he took one final thrust into the growing tightness, his own orgasm hitting him full force as he emptied his essence inside of his lord, knowing it was what he wanted.

Sighing in a post orgasmic haze, Kojuro drew out of the dragon, pulling back from the passionate kiss, relishing in the look his lord was giving him. It was one of gleeful exhaustion. 'I should think you need to bathe now, Masamune-sama. Would you like me to accompany you to the onsen?' He asked, rolling back on his heels as his lord sat up, looking a little dazed.

'_Hah..._You need a bath too, Kojuro. I'm not the only dirty dragon around here after that...' The young lord chuckled, leaning back on the futon, feeling full and satisfied by what Kojuro had done. Still, he didn't quite understand why he had such a fascination with his body, deciding to accept it rather than keep questioning it. The sex was too good for him to want to, after all.

**/Bleh KoMasa. Needs moar DateSana ;-;**


End file.
